1. Field of the Invention:
The apparatus of the present invention relates to patient aids. More particularly, the present invention relates to a detachable brace positionable on a commode for allowing an individual who needs assistance in using a commode while bracing himself in the standing position.
2. General Background:
It is recognized in the medical community that certain males due to handicapping conditions or disabilities often times require assistance to urinate in a commode while in a standing position. The standing position is preferred to insure better drainage of the bladder thereby decreasing potential for infection due to urine retention. Also, more complete drainage lessens frequency and/or amount of leakage of urine toileting sessions. Oftentimes, because a patient is unable to balance himself properly before the commode, or does not have an adequate brace to secure himself while using the commode in the standing position, he may have a difficult time in assuring that the waste product is deposited into the bowl itself.
One particular problem is in the area of children, which due to a specific handicapping condition or disability, such as, but not limited to Cerebral Palsey, Muscular Dystrophy, Blindness, Mental Retardation, are unable to properly utilize the commode in the standing position, and for a child this presents a particular problem since it would require a parent, or other individual, to assist the child in urinating at the commode properly.
Another identifiable problem is that the use of an assist apparatus which may be positioned onto a commode is oftentimes very difficult to place into position properly or to remove from the commode after use, again especially for children.
Certain patents have been found in the art, more particularly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,678 to Love, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,072, to Lipske, U.S. Pat. No. 4,282,611, to Oday, U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,323, to Thomas, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,553, to Susman, all in effect show devices which are positioned on or about a commode providing a frame work for assisting a user to more properly use the commode. However, all of them require some manipulative abilities in order to situate the device on the commode, or to remove the device after the device has been utilized for subsequent users of the commode.
Therefore, it would be beneficial that a device be available for individuals who are unable to physically manipulate a device to a commode by attaching through the use of screws or the like, and could simply insert the device into adapters on the commode and remove it in the same fashion.